


Learning

by happyeverafter72



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward muses on Skye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!
> 
> This is in Ward's POV.

Learning a language is about exploration. You twist your tongue around the new words, tripping over syllables and falling headlong into pronunciation. You make mistakes, but you learn from them. In time, the words flow out of your mouth with little effort. The nuances and accents dance and zing on your tongue. And always, it is joyful. Because languages are beautiful and they make you want to learn them.

Skye is a lot like a language. She is joyful. Well, most of the time. She is beautiful, even when she cries. I want to learn Skye. I want to memorise her and become fluent in her every inch, inside and out.


End file.
